leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiddlesticks/Strategy
Skill usage *Keep in mind that your passive will be seen when your enemy is close enough, even when they lack vision of you. **This can occasionally ruin potential ganks in which the enemy gets the debuff and retreats, so make sure that your passive is out of range until you engage. * is very useful early game. If you are laning with a mage or caster, this will allow you to push your lane much better. * with is an amazing combo that can turn the tables in a fight. To make sure that the enemy stays within range, them against a wall, where they will be under heavy fire and under control. *If you use on enemies that go into stealth or flash, won't stop channeling until they go out of range. also continues through and . *Use to rack up minion kills and try to use primarily on siege minions to get the maximum health gain. *When two enemy champions are chasing you, use to silence them both. This may lead to an easier escape. *Casting other abilities, getting silenced or stunned while using will stop channeling and start its cooldown. * can be used after casting to quickly jump into an enemy or group of enemies. Two blinks are twice as effective. *Coordinate with your teammates when you use in order to maximize the damage. It synergizes well with abilities which provide area of effect crowd control. *Consider using him as an assassin. Sneaking up on an enemy champion then using , , and maximizes damage. is most useful for silencing enemy champions as it only does weak damage to non-minions. You can also initiate a fight by teleporting over the wall and using the afore-mentioned combo onto the enemy team. * allows to jungle by almost continuously regaining health. With his and with he is a great ganker as well as a great jungler. Build usage *Buying will maximize your damage with , as your enemy is slowed when trying to escape. It will also help your ultimate to maximize damage and also be an AoE slow in large team fights leading to advantage. *If you are being targeted by the enemy team during , you can use active ability to avoid taking damage without ending the Area of Effect effect of . *Magic penetration is often the most useful stat to build on because late game magic resistance will heavily mitigate his damage. ** AP ratios are not that great compared to other casters so having more magic penetration will deal more damage than as much AP as possible. * is a relatively slow jungler and it can be hard to gank until you reach level 6 and get . Consider buying to help switch between farming while your is on cooldown and ganking. * can synergize with his passive , descreasing enemies' magic resistance by up to 30 MR. *Using a is good idea for more survivability and so the channeling of your ultimate will not be interrupted by an enemy with a stun, silence, etc. * A allows to heal a lot more with meaning that he can put more points into other abilities earlier on. * Additionally, spell vamp increases the healing effectiveness of , making a decent item. Recommended builds Countering * deals most of his damage from his and meaning that hard CC like a stun can stop most of damage. *A common strategy is to hide in the brush and wait for an unaware champion and use his . Good warding and map awareness can stop from ganking you from typical locations. *When starting a team fight try to save your ability with CC that can interrupt channeling abilities. **If you see an enemy channeling his , use a CC ability that can stop him (stun, silence, knockback, knockup). *Having a Health Regeneration Reduction like , , or abilities such as can make less effective. Category:Champion strategies